


Secrets and Sins

by Bughead_19



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon? I don't know her., Farm Members, I'm terrible at commas, Veronica is confused, Very AU, everyone is trying their best, probably Bughead centric, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_19/pseuds/Bughead_19
Summary: Veronica moves to Riverdale at the beginning of her junior year. This sets off a chain reaction that seeks to reveal everything it's residents try to hide.She certainly didn't expect so much scandal in such a small town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally posted something. I've been in the fandom for over a year now, and I figured I should actually post some of what I write.  
> As a bit of background, this is set in an alternate universe, where the events of Riverdale semi- happened. It's a little hard to explain without spoiling.

Veronica stepped out of the car, thanking Smithers as she did. She took in the boring brick walls of Riverdale high, sighing to herself. This was going to be a long week. 

The inside wasn’t any better. It desperately needed a paint job, and lacked anything special or interesting. 

Her phone buzzed with a text from her mother “Good Luck mija, I know you’ll do great”. Veronica smiled, trying to convince herself it was true.

She turned and walked into the office, looking around. She was not going to fit in here. 

“Um, excuse me? Are you Veronica” said a tall girl whose blonde hair was in the tightest ponytail she had ever seen. 

“Veronica Lodge, it’s a pleasure”

“Betty Cooper. All mine” she said, awkwardly smiling

She looked the blonde girl up and down. Her fashion sense was atrocious, but she was gorgeous. With a good makeover the Riverdale boys would be all over her. 

“I’m your peer mentor. I’ll give you a quick tour, and then help you get to class”

“Sounds wonderful”

The tour started off basic enough. Betty walked through, and pointed to little things throughout the building. 

“This is the cheerleading case. We didn’t have one until about a year ago, Cheryl Blossom had it custom put in. Without the schools knowledge of course.”

“She sounds interesting”

“Oh she is.” Betty laughed to herself.

She looked closer at the group photo, seeing a familiar face “Oh my god is that you B? Are you a cheerleader!”

If she was thrown off by the nickname she didn’t show it “yeah, since last year. Cheryl is my cousin so she basically let me on.”

Cheerleading sounded perfect. There was no better way to assert dominance than to take over a team sport. Especially if the leader is the main bitch. 

“I was a cheerleader back at my old school! When are tryouts?”

Betty laughed “Today funnily enough. Cheryl doesn’t start classes for another week or so, plus she likes to get an early start on breaking Freshman’s hearts.”

Betty launched into a speech about the significance of the school colors when Veronica saw a group of wannabe Greasers talking outside of a class. One of them, a cute boy with black hair that was partially hidden with the ugliest goddamn hat she’d ever see in her life, had his eyes fixed on Betty, blatantly checking her out. 

“Who is that” Veronica whispered subtly nodding at him. 

“Uh, Jughead Jones. He and the rest of his gang transferred here about a year ago.

Veronica decided to bypass the mention of gangs and the name Jughead, and skip into what matters. “He is so into you”. 

Betty blushed “there’s no way. We both work at the blue and gold, strictly professional.”

“Mhm”

“Betty” rang a voice from the other side of the hallway. Betty grabbed Veronica’s hand, stopping her from turning around.

“Shit” Betty whispered.

“Betty I know you can hear us” said a different, more feminine voice. Veronica turned around when Betty did. A tall boy with brown hair, and a shorter girl with short red hair, both wearing white approached them. 

“Evelyn, Kevin!’ Betty said in a higher than usual voice “What can I do for you”. 

“We just wanted to know if your going tonight” The boy, Kevin said.

Betty sighed from beside her “yeah, I have book club, so I’ll be a little late” 

Evelyn sighed, leading Kevin away from them. 

“What was that” Veronica asked, sparing one last look at the group of leather wearing teens before ducking into the classroom. Jughead had seemed at alert, he definitely had a crush on her. 

“They’re family friends. They want me to indoctrinate me into their club” She mumbled bitterly.

“Also, don’t you have cheer tonight?’ Veronica asked, the plan to get ahead still swirling around in her mind. 

Betty smirked “what my parents don’t know, won’t hurt them”

Veronica was definitely starting to like this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixens tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah would you look at that I posted yet another shitty chapter that makes no sense  
> Cheryl is 19 and going into college in this. Not sure if I made that clear,,, but yknow.

“T.T.!” Cheryl yelled, running towards her girlfriend, engulfing her in a hug “I missed you!” 

“Cheryl, It’s been less than 24 hours…”

“I know but I missed you”

Cheryl couldn’t stand spending all her time alone in that giant house, waiting for her classes to speed up. She wasn't sure she'd ever forgive her parents for a lot of things, one of them being putting her and Jason a year ahead. She’d even considered calling him today, out of sheer boredom, but there wasn’t a point. 

“You too baby” Toni said, before pulling her face down to kiss her. 

It became passionate quickly, her tongue slipping into Toni’s mouth, and Toni’s hands gripping her waist. 

“Oh shit, I am so sorry” Betty’s voice rang out, popping the bubble. They separated quickly, seeing Betty with a dark haired girl that must have been Veronica Lodge. 

The Lodge girl had been creating quite the ruckus. She was rumored to be a total rich bitch, only amplified by her father being thrown in jail for corruption. She didn’t exactly like the idea of her trying to befriend Betty, her protective instincts taking over. The idea of Betty being treated the way Cheryl used to treat her making her sick. 

“It’s okay Betty” Toni said gently.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, glaring at Betty, who shrugged apologetically. 

“Do you two have any reason to be here, besides to torture me?” 

“Sorry, Evelyn and Kevin are on the lookout”

Cheryl sighed. She couldn't argue with that. 

Toni squeezed her hand a little tighter, both remembering last years incident with the farm. 

The shorter dark haired girl broke the silence, stepping forward and reaching her hand out to Toni “Veronica Lodge, and you are?”

“Uh Toni Topaz”

“Cheryl Blossom.” She said, inserting herself into the situation “will you be auditioning?” 

“That’s what I’m here for” Veronica smirked. 

The girl was good, even Cheryl had to admit it. 

Soon after, the vixens already on the team, and the girls auditioning were already assembled. She managed to make her way through the freshman auditions without saying anything too mean. 

She had to add in something's for appearance at least. 

Then came Veronica. 

Her audition was good, vixen worthy, but Cheryl knew what she was playing at. Ignoring Betty’s pleading eyes from where she stood by the other vixens, Cheryl started to speak. 

“So, Park Avenue princess. What’s life like without your trust fund. I heard your daddy had quite the fall from grace.” 

“Have you always been this much of a mega bitch, or is this a recent thing?”

Toni smirked, and Betty tried to suppress a knowing giggle. 

“No, much worse actually. You’re in.”

Betty cheered from the sidelines, and Veronica ran over to hug her. Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Don’t get too excited ladies. I can still remove you at any time”. 

She wished the Vixens that had made it in goodbye, before dismissing them all. 

“Need a ride Cooper?” Toni called out to Betty, who was frantically getting her stuff together. 

“Thank you for offering, I already have one though. But I need to get the hell out of here before the farmies catch me” 

“Come live with me cousin”. In all honesty Cheryl wishes she could. It would make both of their lives a lot more manageable. 

“I wish!” Betty yelled on her way out. 

“And then there was us” Toni said.

“How was your day, mi amour”

“Boring. The moral dilemma of whether or not to bully the freshmen is getting to me though.”

“Lonely. That house is too big for just me.”

“Five months until it’s our house. It’ll fly by”

Cheryl smiled. Five Months until Toni was eighteen and could move out of her dreadful uncle’s house. Five Months until Cheryl had the girl she loves, to come home to after classes every day. 

Five months.


End file.
